Changes
by KeepYourHeadUpHigh0613
Summary: Following Rose and Scorpius through their seventh year at Hogwarts. What will happen between such an unlikely match?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Here it is, the first chapter of my first fan fiction! I hope you all like it! Please review, good or bad :D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

_Rose_

"Rose, come on! It's almost time to go!" Hugo yelled, appearing in the doorway. "The whole family's ready, well except for Lily of course. Bloody hell, how many outfits can she try on. It's not like she'll be in it for long."

"You will never understand girls." I said, ruffling his bright red hair. Hugo sighed and shook his head before leaving my room.

I stood in front of my mirror, staring at my reflection. I had grown over the summer, and I had definitely gone up a cup size. I sighed, displeased with how my red hair was sitting. No matter the length it always seemed to get in my way, whether it was falling in front of my face or standing on edge. I aggressively tied it up in a pony tail that rested on the top of my head. _Much better_. I threw on a plain tank top that I had bought last year and a pair of jeans and marched down stairs.

My whole family crowded around the kitchen (thank Merlin Mum had learned expansion spells). Mum and Aunt Ginny were making conversation while drinking coffee. Uncle Harry, James and Dad were discussing Quidditch while Victoire and Teddy cuddled on the couch. Albus, Lily and Hugo were gathering the rest of their books and Grandma sat on an armchair in the corner overlooking the whole scene.

"Rosie! Congratulations on getting head girl! We all knew you would." Lily exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. She resembled her mother with her long red hair, big brown eyes and undeniable beauty.

"Thanks Lil! Well, it almost went to Bella Noble". Lily rolled her eyes at this.

"Oh please, you've been at the top of your class since first year! But I do wish I would've seen Bella's face when she found out it wasn't her." said Lily. Lily had held a grudge against her since fourth year when Lily found her boyfriend snogging Bella in an empty classroom.

"Alright everyone, the train leaves in just under fifteen minutes! Everyone gather around the fireplace, we'll be travelling byfloo powder." Grandpa said, sauntering into the room.

One by one everyone arrived at the platform just in time.

"Rose, can I talk to you for a second?" My dad said, pulling me away from my family. "I just wanted to say that I know you're getting older and I know you'll have more tendencies to do 'certain things' with boys. I understand, I was your age and your mother and I had our fun. But, if you are going to do 'those certain things' make sure you are safe about it. Don't do anything you aren't comfortable with." He said, avoiding my gaze. I blush profusely at his words. Thanks to my pale complexion it is painfully obvious when I blush, I always turn a bright shade of red.

"Thanks Dad, I'm really glad we had this talk, but unfortunately I'm going to have to say goodbye to other family members before I leave. It's been lovely." I said sarcastically.

After saying my goodbyes to my family (which took quite a bit of time), Albus, Hugo, Lily and I went to sit down in an empty compartment once we had entered the train.

About five minutes later, I decided to go change into my robes before the bathrooms got to crowded. All of a sudden I crashed into something hard, or rather someone.

"Oh sorry." He said, I recognized his deep voice and looked up to see a familiar pair of grey/blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"Malfoy." I scorned.

"Weasley." He said, glaring at me.

"You look awful." I said to him, picking up my robes that had fallen on the floor.

"I could say the same about you, your hair is looking especially frizzy today. But not that it's any of your business, I had a late night." Malfoy retorted.

"What, too busy shagging another one of your girls?"

"Jealous Weasley?"

"Oh so jealous. I want you _so_ badly Malfoy." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Have you ever even kissed a boy that's not one of your many family members."

"Oh sod off Malfoy." I said, pushing passed him.

"You haven't, have you?" He asked, following after me.

"What do you care?" I said.

"I don't."

"Then why are you following me?'" I asked him, raising both my eyebrows.

"Weasley please, do you actually think I care about who you have or have not kissed."

"Much to your surprise, I actually have kissed someone." I said, feeling the need to prove myself. Not that I care whatMalfoy thinks of me.

"I feel bad for the bloke. Why would he ever want to kiss someone as utterly annoying as you?" Malfoy asked rhetorically. "He probably lost some sort of bet."

"Save it Malfoy. Thank Merlin I won't be sharing a common room with you this year." I thought about the times when I'd be sitting in the Gryffindor common room and Malfoy would make a rude remark or laugh at me with his friends.

"Oh you haven't heard?" Malfoy said, as an evil grin forming on his face.

"Heard what?"

"I'm the new head boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a bit. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

* * *

_Shit. _

"Speechless Weasley? Afraid you won't keep your hands off of me?" I let out a short laugh. "Don't worry Weasley. I would never kiss someone as unattractive as you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Plus, Mila Bloom offered me her services this year." Malfoy said. I almost gagged, the last thing I wanted was to see was Mila and Malfoy snogging in the common room.

"You're repulsive Malfoy. Absolutely repulsive." I hissed.

"You seem to be the only one that thinks so." Malfoy shot me an arrogant smirk.

"Whatever Malfoy. I'm going back to my compartment." I said, turning on my heels and marching off.

"See you at the head meeting, Roomie!" Malfoy called out after me.

I entered the compartment and sat down next to Albus. He was the perfect mix of his mother and father. He had shaggy jet black hair that fell into his bright green eyes (that he inherited from Uncle Harry) and a pale complexion (from Aunt Ginny of course.).

"Where were you? You were gone for almost half an hour!" Hugo asked.

"Sorry, I ran into Malfoy. Guess who's the new head boy?" I said. Albus and Hugo shot me a sparing look.

"Rosie! 90% of the girls at Hogwarts would die to be you!" Lily exclaimed.

"Scorpius isn't a bad guy. You just have to give him a chance." Albus said.

"I've given him a chance! He's awful."

"But he's so hot." Lily said, nudging me on the shoulder.

"So he's hot! That doesn't give him the right to be a complete arse! He uses girls and get's away with it." I cried. "Merlin, I'm late for the heads meeting! I have to go, I'll catch up with you guys later."

* * *

"You're late." Professor Mcgonagall snapped at me as I entered the compartment. Her age was starting to show, wrinkles lined her face and her white hair sat in tight bun on the top of her head. Malfoy was sitting directly across from her, looking smug.

The compartment was made to look like an office. An old and rusted chair was hitched to a wooden desk. Papers were strewn across it. On the other side of the desk sat two plush arm chairs. Paintings of famous wizards plastered the walls, I recognized a painting of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Light streamed in from the single window on the far side of the room.

"Sit down Miss Weasley, we haven't got much time." I sat down on the seat next to Malfoy and waited for Professor Mcgonagall to go on. "I must admit, I'm quite pleased that you too are co-heads. We have had problems in the past with the head boy and girl liking each other a bit, well, too much."

I blushed, of course that made Malfoy grin. She had to start with that.

"Oh, you certainly won't have to deal with issues like those." I stated, Malfoy nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, I thought so. Now, you will both share a common room and a bathroom but you are forbidden to enter each others bedrooms. Is that understood?"

We both nodded our heads.

"You will both need to do rounds each night _together_ to ensure that all the students are in bed. In addition, you will find that all of your classes are together, that way you can share notes and help each other with assignments."

I sighed. Of course, I have to spend all day and most of my night with Malfoy.

"Lastly, you will have to plan a dance right before Christmas. If you require supplies you will need to go to Hogsmeade together. That is all, this is an honour that has been bestowed on both of you. So please, do not disappoint me."

"I won't Professor, although I can't speak for Weasley over here. She does have a record of messing things up." Malfoy said. I felt my blood boil, if only I could've hexed him.

We both left the room and he started to head back to his compartment but I stopped him.

"You complete arse Malfoy! It's one thing to insult me but in front of my professors! Why can't you just give me a break?" I yelled, throwing my arms up into the air. "What did I EVER do to you?"

He started to say something but I couldn't listen. Instead I bolted down the hallway back to Lily, Hugo and Al.

This year was going to be interesting.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? I would love you forever if you wrote a review! The next chapter will be up in a week, possibly less. **

**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!**

**-Paige**


End file.
